


Whiskey Kisses

by shutuparthur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Oneshot, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutuparthur/pseuds/shutuparthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel Oneshot. I wrote the first few chapters in English class as part of a task we'd been set and wanted to continue it.</p><p>Castiel has had a crush on Dean Winchester for three years and now he's finally started noticing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Kisses

Glancing over to where the other boy sat Castiel could see his soft lashes flutter every now and again as his head rested on his leather clad arms, the amulet that he always wore knocked against the edge of the table breaking the deafening silence that encapsulated the room. Suddenly his emerald green eyes drifted open, even in the unflattering fluorescent lighting they glistened. The freckles that lightly dusted his tanned cheeks could be seen clearly and god he was beautiful.

Before he was caught staring at the green-eyed boy Castiel came back into reality and swiftly averted his gaze back to the front of the room where his teacher was droning on about how wonderful algebra is. Trying not to act weird, he simply pulled out his pen and started making notes which quickly turned into doodles and scribbles that covered the page. For a moment he went back into his own thought, drowning out the mumbles of his fellow classmates and the droning of his teacher. He closed his eyes for a mere second before he could see bright green eyes and freckled cheeks leaning in to kiss him. ' _Wait, what? I hardly know him. He's straight anyway and it's not like he's ever really noticed me.'_  The next thing Castiel knew, he was being nudged on the arm by someone. Drowsily he opened his eyes and stifled a yawn, only to be met with a bright smile that was holding back a giggle on a girl with bright red hair: Anna.

"Come on sleepy head, lunch time!" She chirped before grabbing Castiel's arm and yanking him from his desk. He mumbled some sort of incoherent agreement but she ignored it and skipped to the door behind the other students filing toward the cafeteria. Castiel packed his things away and followed her, still wiping his bleary eyes. Anna rolled her eyes at the boy, he simply shrugged and gave her a wry smile.

"Anna, I'll meet you in a minute I'm going to go put my stuff in my locker, get me a sandwich?"

"Alright, what do you want?"

"Surprise me." She gave a quick nod and a smile and hopped away, her red hair bouncing as she did. Castiel chuckled slightly and strolled in the direction toward his locker.

Once again Castiel found himself in a world of his own, deep in thought about green eyes, dirty blond hair and constellations of freckles when he walked straight into a broad chest and fell onto his backside. He rubbed his head and looked up only to meet those very same eyes. An apologetic smile washed over the boy's face and Castiel felt his heart beat increase. "Sorry man, I uh...I didn't see you there. Wanna hand up?" He reached out his hand to the boy on the floor.

Castiel merely sat there, dumbstruck and not able to get any words out. The boy crouched down in front of him, all the while the two never broke eye contact. "Hey! Dude, c'mon. You alright?" He gently slapped Castiel on the cheek and he came out his little trance.

"I...um...yes, I'm fine. Sorry I didn't see where I was walking. I apologise." He could feel the heat creeping up his neck as the other boy grabbed his arm and hauled him up to his feet. Shaking slightly he leant over and picked up his bag and swiping the dust from his jeans.

"Well sorry again" The boy smiled again, his eyes practically sparkled as he did so. "I'm Dean by the way." At this Castiel just looked at him as if to say 'are you for real?' but refrained.

"I know who you are Dean." He looked at the floor and rolled his eyes slightly. "You're in nearly all of my classes." Dean's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Really? Can't say I ever noticed you before."

Castiel sighed and mumbled "why doesn't that surprise me?" He looked up at Dean who still seemed a bit perplexed. "Anyway, I'm Castiel and if you'll excuse me I have to go and put these in my locker and go meet Anna."

"Right yeah, Anna? Isn't she that cute little red head?"

"That's the one"

"She your girlfriend?" At this Castiel burst into laughter as if this was the funniest thing ever, leaving Dean to look confused and not to mention slightly scared. "What's so funny?"

Calming down but still slightly chuckling Castiel wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh god sorry. But no she is not my girlfriend. We have a very platonic relationship, she's more like my sister."

"Alright then, I still don't get what was so funny but I won't keep you." Dean placed a hand on Castiel's shoulder making his knees shake a little bit. "Nice to meet you Cas, see you later." Castiel smiled and could feel the blush on his cheeks as he watched Dean stroll away down the hall.

* * *

Dean felt anxious when he walked away from Castiel. He couldn't stop thinking about him, those eyes. ' _How can someone have eyes_ that  _blue. I mean is that even possible? Are they contacts? And his hair, like he's just rolled out of bed...or had rough sex. Christ! Why am I thinking of that? But crap, he's fucking gorgeous, how have I never noticed him before? What the fuck dude? I'm not gay!'_ He rubbed his eyes and face and moaned into his hands wondering what the hell was going on his head when he felt someone grasp his bicep. He looked down and saw Lisa smiling up at him then leaning in for a kiss to which he didn't refuse, but something about that kiss didn't seem right. She pulled away as if nothing was different. "Hey babe, you coming to get lunch with us?"

"Uh y-yeah sure"

"You feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. just a bit of a headache is all."

"Okay, I'll get your food you go sit down." She pecked him on the cheek and scurried away with a couple of her friends.

Dean rolled his eyes at Lisa's babying him but felt grateful nonetheless. He entered the cafeteria and swiftly started manoeuvring toward his table of friends but before he could get there Anna ran up to him. "Hey Dean, have you seen my friend Cas? Black messy hair, blue eyes and wears a stupid tan trench coat?"

"Yeah I just saw him, he's at his locker I think."

"Okay thanks" She smiled and went to walk away but Dean grabbed her loosely.

"What's that kid's deal Anna?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean like, I never noticed him before, then he walked into me by accident and then we were talking he mentioned you and when I asked if you were his girlfriend he just burst out laughing, like what the fuck is so funny about that? It was just a question."

"Look Dean, Castiel is a little odd granted, but he's a nice guy, there's nothing wrong with him. I think it's just because you know, we've been friends since god, forever so we're kind of like brother and sister. No big deal."

"Alright, I guess so, see you later then." He nodded a goodbye to her and walked over to his table where Lisa was sat staring at him, eyes squinted in anger, she had obviously been watching everything that just happened.

"Dean, why were talking to Anna Milton?"

"She asked me where her friend was and I told her."

"Oh you mean the nerd that she hangs around with...wait didn't I see you talking to him earlier?"

"Yeah he walked into me by accident." Lisa hummed a reply and quickly passed Dean his food. All that was swirling around his head was the thought of that strange Castiel kid. ' _I have got to talk to him again. Make friends with him. I dunno just...just get to know him and maybe kiss him. Wait...no! Ah fuck'_ How was Dean supposed to concentrate in any of his other classes now he was aware Castiel was in most of them?

* * *

The rest if the week passed far too slowly for either boy's liking and when Friday finally came there was a huge party being held at Ash's house, everyone was invited.

Anna was jumping on Castiel's bed while he was sat on the floor on his laptop typing up his English essay that wasn't due for another week. "Come on Cassie, we have to go, your brother is going and so is Balthazar." He just rolled his eyes as she flopped onto her stomach and leant over to cup Castiel's cheeks. "You never know, there might be some gay guys there, and even if there aren't there's still gonna be free alcohol and you might get lucky." She shot him a sly wink and he started laughing.

"Anna if I go with you, will you shut up?"

"Yes!"

Castiel sighed heavily and breathed out "Fine then. I'll go."

"Awesome! Now lets find you something hot to wear!" Anna scrambled off of the bed and started rummaging through the wardrobe. A few minutes later she pulled out a pair of dark, tight fitting jeans and a blue shirt which was obviously slightly too small for Castiel because it clung to his torso and arms but she insisted that he wear it because 'it shows off his hot body'

"Anna is this really necessary? I really don't feel all that comfortable."

"Shut up your whining, you look hot Cas." Just at that moment Gabriel walked in, he grinned like a lunatic when he saw Castiel and a glimmer of mischief shone on his face.

"Well looky here, my little bro is all grown up, coming to a party."

Castiel scowled at his brother. "Be quiet Gabriel."

"Come one Casanova, you gotta live a little. You're eighteen for crying out loud. You shouldn't be stuck indoors studying all day you should be out living your life."

"Whatever Gabe. Can we go already so I can get this night over with?" Gabriel just sighed and left the room but before Castiel could grab his coat Gabe came back in and took it from him, handing him a black leather jacket.

"There's no way I'm letting you go to a fucking house party in that fucking trenchcoat."

Castiel put the jacket on and to his surprise he found that he actually looked pretty good. Anna beamed at him "God I wish you weren't gay Cas."

"Sorry."

* * *

Dean was sat on the sofa, beer in hand and Lisa sat on his lap, talking to various people around him. Every now and then the door would open and more people filed in.

"Dean, I just don't get why you didn't bring the Samsquatch."

"Ash, do you not remember the last time he came to one of your parties?"

"Bro, that wasn't even my fault. He didn't look thirteen, he looked at least sixteen. How was I meant to know?"

"Whatever Ash I'm not having this conversation again."

Dean slid out from the group on the sofas and over to get another drink when he saw a mass of red hair walking his way. "Hey! Anna!" She looked up and smiled and waved then walked over to him closely followed by Castiel, who Dean hadn't seen and another guy who for some reason was sucking on a lollipop.

"Dean, you know Castiel, and this is Gabriel Cas' brother. Don't play beer pong with him, he will cheat." At that she grabbed a drink and skipped away to find her friends leaving the three boys to stand awkwardly.

Castiel and Dean just stood staring at each other, hardly ever blinking until Gabriel realised what was going on. He smirked, looking from one boy to the other and slowly backed away without either of them noticing. It wasn't until Lisa came over and clutched on Dean that either boy moved from where they stood. Lisa dragged Dean away, leaving Castiel to feel uneasy and unsure of what to do. He picked up a beer and walked away in search of either Anna, Balthazar or Gabriel. He found Gabe talking to a blonde near the back door. He turned and excused himself to talk to his brother.

"I saw what happened back there Cassie."

"What on earth are you talking about Gabriel?"

"The eye-fucking Cas! The blatant eye-fucking! You totally have a freaking crush on that dude!"

"No I don't Gabe! And even if I did, he's straight and has a girlfriend so it's not like I would even have a shot with him!"

"Oh Cas, you obviously don't know the wonders of drunk teenagers and spin the bottle" Gabriel walked off pulling Castiel behind him, he grabbed a beer and drank nearly all of it, and got Cas to finish it and then he stood on a table and shouted. "SPIN THE BOTTLE!" There were a few cheers and a group of girls came over, dragging some reluctant guys along with them, including Lisa and Dean. They all sat in a circle and Gabriel spun the bottle. They played for god knows how long and after a while everyone was fairly drunk. When it was Dean's turn once again he spun, secretly hoping and wishing it would land on Castiel who had kissed various girls and a guy but not  _him_. Of course it didn't land on the gorgeous blue-eyed boy so he has to make out with some girl called Ruby.

After that Dean got up to leave the game, he was slightly wobbly on his feet. Trying to walk over to the front door, he walked into several tables and bashed into a couple of walls. He hobbled over to the grass and lay down, attempting to clear his head. He couldn't get round the fact that he was attracted to a  _guy._ Alpha male Dean Winchester has a crush on some nerdy kid who was fucking gorgeous. Moments later he heard the door open and then close again and then a gravelly voice spoke.

"Hello Dean." His eyes instantly shot open and he bolted up right, head going fuzzy but not taking his eyes off the boy before him. "Sorry if I scared you, I came to see if you're alright and to tell you that your girlfriend has just gone into a bedroom with another guy. I don't want to stir up any trouble I just thought you should know."

"Nah, she's alright, let her do what she wants. I was gonna end it with Lisa soon anyway."

"Oh. Well do you want some water or something, you look a little flushed." Castiel turned to walk away but Dean shouted for him to stop. He froze on the spot, turned on his heel and looked and the boy, a confused expression on his face.

"Sorry man, shouldn't have shouted but...uh...I have a bottle of whiskey in my car if you fancy joining me?"

"Why do you have a bottle of whiskey in your car?"

"I was meant to bring it in to share around but I figured it would be more fun to drink with like a friend or something I don't know"

"Okay, well then I guess I can join you." Cas smiled weakly not really knowing why he was so eager to drink whiskey in Dean's car.

"Awesome, follow me." Dean pulled himself to his knees, nearly stumbling over again but Castiel caught him before he did. Dean clutched onto him slightly while he led the way to his Baby, his '67 Chevy Imapala. He opened the door and both boys slid in. Dean carefully reached over to the glove box and pulled out a fresh bottle of Jack Daniels', he opened it and took a swig and then passed it to Castiel before clambering into the back seat where he lay back against the seat and put his feet onto the front seat back rest. "Come to the back man, it's comfier." Castiel obliged and climbed next to Dean. For a while they sat in comfortable silence just drinking until Dean looked over at Castiel, who looked peaceful. "Why was it so funny when I asked if Anna was your girlfriend?"

"Because I'm gay." Castiel didn't realise what he had admitted until it was too late. He had tried so long to keep that hidden, the only people who knew were his closest friends and family and now that he'd a little too much alcohol he told the hot jock who could people ruin his life now, but Dean didn't say anything. He pulled himself up straight and stared at Castiel. "Sorry if that makes you uncomfortable, I'll go but please don't tell anyone." Dean just smiled softly and shook his head no. Castiel smiled back, unsure whether he was safe or not, he looked down at his knees and before he knew what was happening, Dean was pulling Castiel by the lapels of his jacket and attacking his lips in a furious, sloppy but undoubtedly passionate kiss.

Castiel cupped Dean's cheek in one hand and had the other around his neck and Dean was running his finger through Castiel's hair, messing it up even more. Their tongues fought over dominance and the kiss was aggressive with teeth clashing. Neither one breaking apart until they needed air. When they finally did pull apart, their lips were red and swollen, their eyes glazed over, pupils huge with lust and their skin was flushed. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and gave Castiel an apologetic look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to"

"Do not apologise for that Dean." Castiel pulled Dean into another kiss, softer more loving. Both boys melted into it, the taste on whiskey on their lips. Dean pulled off and put his hand on Castiel's cheek, gently combing back into his hair.

"I know I only really met you a few days ago but fuck, you've been on my mind. Christ Cas how the fuck are your eyes so blue?" Castiel giggled unintentionally which made Dean's smile grow wider. "That's fucking adorable but seriously, you're like the only dude that I would gladly fuck and I don't mean like one night stand, I mean...look I don't it to sound all chick flick shit but you're fucking amazing Cas. I hardly even know you and I want to be with you."

Castiel couldn't help the smile that formed his face, there were tears in his eyes. His surrounding forgotten, all he focused on was Dean and himself, right there in that moment not wanting to wake up. Not wanting this to be a dream. "Pinch me."

"Wait, what?"

"Just pinch me, I need to make sure I'm not dreaming because damn it Dean I've had a crush on you for like three years and you never even noticed me so I  _need to know if this is real or just my mind playing tricks on me."_ So Dean pinched him and sure enough he didn't wake up. Castiel let out a breathy laugh and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and pulled him into another kiss which soon heated up until a knock on the window startled the two.

"Dean? Is that you? Who are you with?...OH MY GOD DEAN ARE YOU MAKING OUT WITH A GUY?" Lisa's voice echoed through the car and Dean got out, he told Castiel to stay put and so he did.

He sat leant against the door, legs folded against his chest staring at his knees trying as hard as he could not to listen to the argument going on in front of him.

"Why are kissing someone else Dean? And why is that someone a guy?"

"For one thing Lisa, I'm not the only one kissing another guy tonight" Castiel could help but smile at this. "And second, it's none of your damn business what I do."

"What so this little nerd turns you gay and you dump me? I though we were happy Dean"

"Lisa, it's not like it was ever going to be long term anyway is it? Honestly I'd rather just be friends with you. I was going to break it off sooner but I didn't know how to. And I'm not gay, it's just him." Dean pointed through the window and Lisa looked through it seemingly calm now.

"You really like him?"

"Yeah, I do"

"Then it's fine Dean, as long as your happy and we're still friends I'm fine with it. But I can't promise everyone's going to be open minded about this."

"I know but hey if they try to pull anything I'll just kick their asses." Both Lisa and Castiel chuckled making Dean blush slightly for no real reason. Lisa hugged Dean and kissed him on the cheek and walked back into the house. Dean shuffled back into the car and wrapped his arm round Castiel pulling him closer. "Wanna go down to the lake? We can camp out there, I've got a few blankets in the trunk."

"I'd like that Dean" He replied and kissed Dean softly then pulling away to climb over to the front seat.

* * *

The drive wasn't long and Castiel got to see Dean in his element, driving along listening to rock music loudly and singing along all while beating the tune on the steering wheel. Castiel couldn't help the giggles that escaped his mouth, every time Dean would look over and smile brightly at him. Castiel pulled out his phone.

_**Anna hey I'm heading out to the lake with Dean and staying out there, tell Gabriel I'll be back tomorrow. Thanks xx** _

It didn't take long for Anna's drunken reply.

**_oooiiooo naughty boyu remnemeber odnt be silly wrasp thaty wilklky!111 xxxxcccxxccxcxcxxc_ **

He couldn't stop the laughter that escaped him, seeing Anna's text just seemed hilarious. "What're you laughing at?"

"Anna's text" Castiel gasped through his uncontrollable laughter. Dean grabbed the phone and read it trying to work out what it said, upon realising he looked shocked, confused but then joined in with the laughter.

A few minutes later they pulled up to the side of the lake, Dean stepped out to get the blankets out of the boot and brought them back into the car. Cas pulled him and shut the door, attacking his lips in a fierce hungry kiss. Soon they both relaxed and grew tired. They sat back looking out of the front window, cuddled together under a blanket Cas was nuzzling into Dean's neck, who in return was humming softly. Dean peered down at Cas, his eyes kept fluttering closed but he forced himself awake, Dean lifted his hand and started stroking through the other boy's hair. "You're tired" He only hummed in response. "Cas c'mon let's go to sleep"

Castiel moved his head slightly so his chin rested on Dean's shoulder, Dean could feel the warm breath against his jaw he looked over and saw Cas' eyes sparkling in the dim moonlight, his face glowing and god how he looked spectacular. He wanted to lean in and capture his plump lips, kiss him forever and never let go of this magnificent boy, he wasn't even sure where all of this had come from there just something about Castiel Novak that raised questions...and certain other things and he just felt there was something about this boy that told him he could probably spend eternity with him. ' _Jesus, I've only known him a week.'_

Castiel kissed Dean's jaw and then looked up into his eyes, his gleaming unrealistically green eyes and spoke in his usual gravelly voice which Dean wouldn't care to admit made his groin stir, "So are we like together now?"

"Only if you want to be"

"I want to be"

"Good" Castiel lay his head back down.

"Anna will be jealous"

"Why?"

"I got a boyfriend before her." Dean smiled and laughed kissing Castiel's head before closing his eyes and drifting off into sleep still holding each other closely not wiling the other to break away, not wanting to ever let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to hear what people think so please kudos or comment and whatever.  
> This is also on FF.net.


End file.
